Model airplanes have been known and in common use almost since the time that engine driven aircraft became a reality. Flying models have been popular and have, in the past, been fabricated of a balsa wood structure covered with fabric or thermoplastic material, hollow, or solid expanded plastic, such as urethane foam and blown polystyrene beads, also, flat wood, or plastic sheet, etc., each representing either a specific aircraft or a derivation thereof. Flying model airplanes have also been powered by twisted rubber bands, gasoline, or electric motors, compressed gas, or rocket type thrusters in many styles and configurations, each attempting to simulate flight using the basic aerodynamic principles of an original craft. Prior art has been attempting to achieve a number of different goals, that of scales miniaturization and optimum flying qualities, regardless of appearance. The instant invention is directed to an approach that is inexpensive enough to be practical and, yet, have sufficient structural integrity to function efficiently with enough shape to allow detail to be illustrated projecting the feel and general appearance of the original aircraft. Further, the invention allows easily removable structural joining of component parts heretofore unavailable in the combination thus disclosed.